


Change

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Сборник "Пять раз когда... И один".





	1. Chapter 1

Коннор Роудс был достаточно спокойным человеком — по крайней мере, всегда считал себя таковым. Но если дело касалось пациентов, то он готов был рвать и метать. И даже подраться, если понадобится. Так и случилось в один из дней.

Тогда Коннор понял, что встретил человека, которого будет ненавидеть очень долго, а возможно, и всё оставшееся время. Однако он не сдастся просто так перед ним — перед Уиллом Холстедом.

Это произошло внезапно: Коннор направлялся в Чикаго Мед, чтобы приступить к своему первому рабочему дню. Он совсем недавно вернулся с работы зарубежом, и теперь пришла пора осесть где-то — по этой причине Роудс вернулся в родной город, где вскоре получил предложение о должности в хорошей больнице.

Он ехал на метро, когда случилась эта авария: поезд сошёл с рельс и рухнул с моста, в результате чего погибло много людей и ещё большее количество пострадали. Переживать подобное было действительно жутко, но у Коннора, повидавшего и не такое, не оставалось времени на панику — следовало как можно быстрее помочь пассажирам.

Минуты пролетают словно секунды, и в следующее мгновение он уже едет в скорой, помогая продержаться пациенту, который вот-вот может умереть от рваной раны на шее. Парамедик вкалывает обезболивающее, однако время утекает сквозь пальцы: машина до сих пор в пути, и водитель усиленно старается обогнуть пробки. Наконец, перед ними вырисовывается здание Чикаго Мед, и вот Коннор уже взъезжает внутрь на каталке, пытаясь откачать мужчину; женский голос рядом направляет его с пациентом в третью травматологию.

Проходит лишь миг, как до Роудса доносится ещё один голос, — на этот раз мужской и даже более серьёзный. Его владелец тут же начинает командовать, говоря, что нужно делать переливание и вколоть инъекцию эпинефрина.

— Везите в реанимацию, я им займусь, — уверенно продолжает мужчина.

С не меньшей решительностью Коннор отвечает, что тот — его пациент и он сам продолжит им заниматься. Роудс знает, что сделал слишком много, чтобы так просто доверить жизнь этого пассажира другому врачу.

— Кто он такой, черт возьми?

Коннор только сейчас поднимает взгляд и видит хмурого рыжего мужчину лет тридцати, явно недовольного таким положением дел. Почему-то Роудсу хочется засмеяться от всей несуразности ситуации, хотя в этот момент далеко не до этого, поэтому он коротко поясняет.

— Сказал же, что врач.

— Отойди от каталки, док, я — старший ординатор этой больницы.

— Тогда я ваш новый травматолог.

Рыжий в ярости, и это слишком заметно: в итоге он сдаётся и отходит. Коннор чувствует, что с этим мужчиной будет очень непросто. Он сильный, отличный врач, Роудс сразу это понимает, хотя и не до конца осознаёт, откуда у него появляется подобная мысль. В голове почти сразу появляется другая вещь — они с этим мужчиной похожи: готовы чуть ли не драться за пациента, чтобы быть уверенными, что ему точно помогут; до конца будут стоять на своём в любой ситуации и не сдадутся. 

Впрочем, Коннор думает и о том, что Уилл Холстед, тот самый рыжий врач, — та ещё заноза. А затем снова — когда они находятся уже в операционной. Роудса безумно раздражает эта его наглая ухмылка. И тогда он впервые понимает, что ненавидит Уилла Холстеда.

***

Во второй раз, когда Коннор понимает, что ненавидит Уилла Холстеда, к ним привозят девушку и её брата с самолёта. Они нелегалы, но в тот момент данный факт не важен. Они пациенты, которым необходима помощь; у девушки сильное переохлаждение, что усложняет работу.

Её брат умирает, и Роудс знает, что должен сказать об этом сам. И он только подходит к палате, чтобы сделать это, как слышит крик боли; не задумываясь, он практически влетает внутрь, и тут же спрашивает, в чём дело.

— Твёрдая, как камень, — говорит Уилл, указывая на ногу.

Коннор бросается к пациентке и догадывается, что у неё синдром сдавливания. Это плохо, но надо действовать.

— Дай мне иглу Страйкера, нужно будет сделать… — Роудс слышит голос Уилла, в то же время начиная действовать самостоятельно, потому что следует оказать помощь немедленно. Давление вот-вот станет слишком сильным, и его надо выровнять как можно скорее, что Коннор и делает.

Коннор сосредоточен, но даже так чувствует осуждающий взгляд Холстеда, хотя ему наплевать. Он обязан спасти эту девушку, чтобы её брат, по крайней мере, умер не просто так: она обязана выжить. Роудс сделал, что должен был, и теперь давление ослаблено — девушке стало заметно легче, однако теперь её нужно везти в интенсивную терапию.  
Следом Коннор выходит из палаты вместе с Уиллом и, предупреждая очередную нотацию, произносит:

— Послушай меня, когда мы в такой экстремальной ситуации, обсуждение моих решений никак не поможет. Просто делай, как я говорю.

Взгляд Уилла, практически готового метать молнии, не может не радовать Коннора. Холстед злится, а значит, он делает всё правильно, потому что в такие моменты не до их вражды. И Роудс это осознаёт.

И он ещё больше понимает, что ненавидит Уилла Холстеда, так как тот, видимо, этого осознать не в состоянии.

***

В третий раз, когда Коннор понимает, что ненавидит Уилла Холстеда, ему приходится спасать того от ошибки: она никоим образом не поможет спасти ту женщину и при этом лишит мира одного отличного врача. Роудс и правда не ошибся при первой их встрече, подумав о том, что Уилл готов драться за пациентов: оба врача действительно чуть ли не устраивают в лифте потасовку, когда Коннор узнает об одной важной вещи. Какие бы отношения между ними ни были, он просто не может допустить, чтобы рыжий так легко разрушил свою жизнь и карьеру. Потому Коннор встает у него на пути.

Уилл сопротивляется до последнего, не слушает, пока Роудс не заставляет — прижимает того лицом к стене, вынуждая осознать, что ему не следует так поступать. Холстед безуспешно пытается вырваться, но это бесполезно: Коннор сильнее. Рыжий все равно сдается не сразу: буквально искрится гневом, потому что не может, не хочет оставлять бедную и измученную женщину в и без того ужасном положении, и Роудс в какой-то мере разделяет его эмоции. Однако вслух говорит совсем другое.

Коннор практически шипит ему на ухо, что он хороший врач, хоть и придурок, а миру очень нужны такие врачи. В тот момент Уиллу, кажется, совершенно на это плевать, но Роудс не прекращает держать и ослабляет захват лишь тогда, когда до рыжего наконец-то доходит. Холстед осознает свою опрометчивость и до последнего не желает опускать руки, и Коннору это в нем нравится. Однако иногда стоит прислушаться и к другим.

После всего этого Уилл почти что отчаянно и бессильно на него смотрит, и Роудс читает в его глазах, что тот уже жалеет о не сделанном поступке, будто винит его. Рыжий разом теряет всю свою уверенность и дальше не произносит ни слова, а Коннор мысленно клянется, что больше никогда не станет спасать задницу Уилла Холстеда.

***

В четвертый раз, когда Коннор понимает, что ненавидит Уилла Холстеда, — это в то утро, когда он входит весь ослепительно сияющий от счастья. Не что иное, как счастливая улыбка Уилла заставляет Коннора ненавидеть его. Улыбаться приходится и ему самому: нельзя выдать своего отчаянного положения.

Они давно дружат, хотя раньше Роудс не думал об этом, учитывая всё происходившее между ними. Но позже, после того случая в лифте, во время которого Коннор пообещал больше не спасать задницу рыжего засранца, между ними всё изменилось. Сейчас Роудс спокойно мог назвать Уилла своим другом. Может, даже лучшим.

Но он все ещё ненавидел его.

Весь такой счастливый, улыбающийся, сияющий; куда ему до собственных проблем Коннора с Робин. Зачем ему это? Роудс понимает, что то, как Уилл относится к нему, лишь обычное проявление дружеской поддержки.

Через пару часов Коннор заканчивает разговор о том, чтобы сделать снимки КТ Робин, и хлопает телефоном, потому что не получается договориться. Почему-то это время с просьбой о помощи выбирает и Уилл. С тех пор, как они дружат, Роудс частенько помогал Уиллу и всегда получал поддержку взамен. Но вот нужно было ему появиться именно сейчас?

— Я, пожалуй, зайду в следующий раз, — говорит Уилл и собирается снова хлопнуть дверью, но Коннор отвечает.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Я отвлекусь.

И это правильное решение. Почему у Уилла Холстеда есть привычка оказываться рядом в то время, когда Коннору как раз нужно отвлечься? Роудса это бесит. Этот рыжий появляется всегда, когда он нужен? Сейчас, в тот раз, когда умерла девочка, когда были проблемы с куратором его аспирантуры — доктором Лэйтемом, когда появилась наглая блондинка Бейкер. Уилл всегда был рядом, чтобы поддержать, и об этом сложно забыть.

***

В пятый раз, когда Коннор ненавидит Уилла Холстеда больше всего на свете, Джей, брат Уилла, сообщает, что тот в опасности. Рыжее чудовище снова куда-то влипло — Коннора это не на шутку злит. Он поклялся, что больше никогда не будет спасать Уилла Холстеда, но, похоже, слишком поторопился.

Уилл неизвестно где, неизвестно жив ли — неизвестно, что с ним вообще. Чересчур нервный Джей говорит, что человек, которого он сейчас оперирует, — единственный, кто знает, где может находиться этот рыжий. И Коннора это бесит только ещё больше.

Почему неприятности так любят Уилла Холстеда, а Коннор Роудс должен постоянно его спасать? Джей вдруг рассказывает, что последние несколько месяцев Уилл работал на ФБР, добывая информацию про одного преступника; сегодня, когда Уилл готовился к вечеринке по случаю своего дня рождения, Джей не смог до него дозвониться. Проверить основные места, где тот обычно бывал, он тоже успел: результата это не принесло.

Джей слишком настойчиво просит остановить операцию, и Роудса это даже пугает. Всё настолько серьёзно? Коннор не понимает: почему работать к преступнику нужно было отправить именно Уилла, а не кого-то другого — более подготовленного сотрудника? Неужели Уилл никак не мог отказаться?

— Он перенёс серьезную операцию. Вряд ли Шон сможет говорить.

— Это нужно сделать, Коннор, потому что я больше не знаю, что мне делать, — просит Джей, и в его глазах видно ничем неприкрытое отчаяние.

Это Роудса пугает даже больше, и он продолжает злиться на Уилла, но… Но ощущает что-то ещё — нечто странное и непривычное, что заставляет беситься сильнее. Чёртов Уилл Холстед — самый большой засранец, которого он когда-либо встречал.

— Коннор…

Джей отчаянно зовёт по имени, и в его голосе уже почти что звучит мольба — Коннор, наконец, кивает. Пусть у Шона была сложная операция, но они уже заканчивали. Роудсу придётся ослабить анестезию, чтобы Джей смог найти Уилла и вернуть его. Живым.

А если Уилл не вернётся — он узнает даже на том свете, как может злиться Коннор Роудс.

И Коннор думает, что ему это не понравится.

Спустя некоторое время Шон сообщает местонахождение Уилла, и Джей спешно звонит своим коллегам, а затем быстрым шагом направляется к двери.

— Джей, верни его живым, чтобы я мог его прибить, — просит на этот раз Роудс. — Сколько можно его вытаскивать?

— Я себя об этом спрашиваю всю сознательную жизнь, — отвечает Джей и выходит из больницы.

***

— За что ты меня ненавидишь? — с усмешкой интересуется Уилл, поднимаясь с кровати и направляясь на кухню.

— Действительно, дай-ка вспомнить, — улыбается Коннор, вставая следом. — Ты наехал на меня, когда я появился в Меде, продолжал наезжать во время работы, наезжал…

— Ну ты нашёл, что вспомнить. Когда это было, — беззаботно смеётся Уилл, но затем резко прекращает, сжимая руку на правом боку. Рана даёт о себе знать.

— Эй, ты чего? — Коннор подбегает к Уиллу и беспокойно смотрит на него. — Рана?

— Всё нормально.Ты ведь предупреждал, что большие нагрузки мне пока противопоказаны, да и я сам в курсе.

— Меня так и тянет пошутить после сегодняшней ночи, позавчерашней, да и вообще про весь прошлый месяц, — закатывает глаза Коннор, а в ответ снова слышит смех Уилла.

— Заткнись. Ты ведь знаешь, что если я умру от смеха, сюда тут же примчится Джей с пистолетом. И не забывай, что его начальник — Хэнк Войт.

— Да я помню, он меня предупредил, — негромко фыркая, отзывается он. — Я напомню ему, кто именно спас тебе жизнь. Хотя после случая в лифте пообещал этого не делать.

— Спасибо, Коннор, — Роудс слышит ответ на свои слова и счастливо растягивает губы в новой улыбке. — Но ты так и не ответил, за что ты меня так ненавидишь, что я постоянно с тобой умираю от смеха?

— Просто я люблю тебя, — отвечает Коннор, смотря Уиллу прямо в глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — хмыкает он и целует своего любимого доктора, который, наконец, признаёт, что больше не ненавидит это рыжее чудовище.


	2. Chapter 2

Устраиваясь на новое место работы, Коннор не предполагает найти там проблемы, однако они находят его сами. Точнее говоря, она только одна — рыжая, вездесущая и безумно упёртая. Зовут проблему Уилл Холстед.

Подумать Роудс не мог и о другом — что буквально через несколько дней знакомства будет спасать этого парня от огромной ошибки и после распивать вместе с ним виски. В баре душно и шумно, но они почти не говорят — просто не знают о чём, да и слова кажутся в такой ситуации лишними.

Алкоголь, впрочем, долгожданного облегчения никому из них не приносит: Уилл, погрузившись в собственные мысли, делается совсем мрачным, а взгляд у него словно пустеет и плывёт; мельком наблюдающий за ним Коннор догадывается, что пить тому явно хватит. Роудс и сам уже соображает не так ясно, в голове мутнеет; на ногах он, однако, стоит всё ещё достаточно твёрдо, в отличие от коллеги.

— Тебе пора домой, — повернувшись к Уиллу, говорит он, но Холстед лишь молча смотрит в ответ и снова утыкается взглядом в стакан.

Сообразив, что словами сейчас не добиться результата, Коннор встаёт с места и подходит к врачу со спины, легонько хлопая рукой ему по плечу.

— Давай, Холстед, не заставляй меня тащить твою задницу.

На этот раз Уилл реагирует: лениво двигает плечом, безуспешно пытаясь скинуть чужую ладонь, и что-то неразборчиво бормочет, после опустошая свой стакан. Коннора, покачавшего головой на это зрелище, такое ожидаемо не устраивает.

— Ладно, но это будет в первый и последний раз.

Пошарив по карманам и достав пару помятых бумажек, Роудс оплачивает счёт за них обоих и, не дожидаясь сдачи, закидывает руку Уилла себе за шею, помогая ему подняться, и тащит к выходу. Холстед не перестаёт недовольно ворчать до тех пор, пока Коннор не вызывает такси, и успокаивается лишь в машине. Так и не дождавшись внятного — да и какого-либо другого — ответа на вопрос об адресе, Роудс устало вздыхает и называет водителю свой: оставлять это недоразумение в одиночестве в подобной ситуации нельзя.

По пути Уилл умудряется задремать, привалившись к коллеге, и Коннор не в первый раз за вечер жалеет о том, что вообще решил привести его в бар. Добираются они быстро, однако до квартиры рыжее чудовище — никак иначе Уилла сейчас не хочется называть — Роудсу практически приходится тащить, потому что сам он отказывается нормально перебирать ногами.

На этом беды не кончаются: устроив несчастного пьяницу на диване, Коннор не успевает сделать и шага, как чувствует, что чужие руки хватают его за рубашку и тянут вниз. Не удержав равновесия, он валится на Уилла, упираясь одной ладонью о край дивана, а другой — в его грудь. Холстед глядит ему прямо в глаза, и его щёки чуть покрасневшие от выпитого. Кажется, сначала он собирается что-то сказать, но в итоге не произносит ни слова и впивается внезапным поцелуем в чужие губы.

Опешив, Коннор реагирует не сразу; Уилл продолжает к нему тянуться, словно какой-то утопающий, норовящий схватиться за спасательный круг. Спустя несколько мгновений Холстед откидывается назад, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и поражённый Коннор вдруг различает в глазах напротив нечто такое, что не позволяет рыжего оттолкнуть: в следующий раз к его губам тянется уже он сам.

Ладони их обоих бездумно шарят по телам друг друга, а одежда постепенно оказывается отброшена прочь. Вскоре Роудс прижимается к горячей коже Уилла, вырывая у того очередной тихий стон, а дальше всё происходит как будто в тумане.

Просыпается Коннор утром от раздражающего звука будильника на том же диване и, с трудом разлепив глаза, через пару секунд понимает, что одежды Холстеда на полу больше нет. Как и его самого.

Так Уилл Холстед уходит от Коннора в первый раз.

***

О произошедшем той ночью они не говорят, и каждого такое устраивает: ничего большего не требуется им обоим, а это была лишь случайность из-за влияния алкоголя. Всё идёт своим чередом и, кажется, даже налаживается, а потом оказывается, что у доктора Дауни, наставника Коннора, неоперабельная опухоль в мозгу. Мужчина стойко принимает диагноз, — других вариантов у него всё равно не остаётся — однако Роудс этого сделать не может. Он отказывается мириться с мыслью, что бессилен в ситуации, но выбор доктора Дауни не принять тоже не в состоянии.

Тому очень плохо, и он продолжает мучиться, даже намекает о том, что не прочь «выписаться» пораньше, однако одна только мысль об этом настолько пугает Коннора, что он не в силах нормально ответить. Роудс проводит в его палате почти целый день, несмотря на дикую усталость и непрекращающуюся боль в груди от того, что он вынужден наблюдать, как доктора Дауни покидают последние крупицы жизни. Его наставнику, конечно же, гораздо хуже физически, но это добивает лишь ещё больше.

Коннор находится рядом с ним до последнего: пытается показать, насколько благодарен за всё, и как сожалеет о подобном исходе, приносит цветочное ожерелье из жасмина и упоминает об аспирантуре в кардиологии. Ему кажется, что всех слов и поступков до безумного мало, на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слёзы, которые он так долго пытался сдержать, но доктор Дауни счастливо — насколько может — и как-то облегчённо улыбается. Большего мужчине и не нужно: Роудс уже давно отплатил за всё, что наставник ему дал.

Когда тот уходит, наконец освобождаясь от страданий, Коннор чувствует полную опустошённость. В ушах всё ещё стоит писк, отсчитывающий последние секунды его наставника, и Роудс не имеет никакого понятия, куда от этого можно деться. Он принимает соболезнования словно на автомате, как робот, и, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции, просит пару дней отгула у Гудвин. Та даёт согласие без малейшего промедления, и Коннор сразу же покидает больницу.

Дома он напивается, силясь заглушить душевную боль и заполнить дыру внутри себя; часы пролетают как секунды. Из своеобразного забытья Роудса вырывает противный протяжный звук: кто-то очень настойчиво трезвонит в дверь. Когда игнорировать это становится невозможно, он, пошатнувшись, поднимается на ноги, готовый послать человека снаружи далеко и надолго. Резко распахивая дверь, Коннор замирает на месте, увидев Уилла с искренне сочувствующим видом и бутылкой в руке.

В его голове словно натужно шевелятся шестерёнки; хозяин квартиры, наконец, отходит в сторону, пропуская гостя внутрь. Холстед быстро переступает через порог, не говоря ни слова: знает, что утешения здесь не помогут. Зато крепкий алкоголь и компания — вполне возможно.

Они долго пьют, и в тишине раздаётся лишь звон стаканов о сменяющие друг друга бутылки. В какой-то момент Коннор не выдерживает, и его глаза вновь начинают слезиться; Уилл, внимательно следящий за другом, тут же замечает это и обнимает его.

Роудсу просто необходимо отвлечься и забыть обо всём, чтобы тоже перестать мучиться, и на этот раз он тянется к Уиллу первым: рыжий не сопротивляется, даже отвечает на поцелуй, будто пытаясь разделить с Коннором терзающую его боль. Роудс дрожащими руками касается рубашки на его груди, но никак не может расстегнуть пуговицы, и Холстед делает это сам. Дальнейшие события, как и в первый раз, когда они пили вместе, остаются в тумане, а наутро Коннор вновь просыпается на треклятом диване с ужасной головной болью, бьющей по вискам.

В этой ситуации повторяется и другое — Уилла опять рядом нет. Кое-как заставив себя подняться на ноги, Роудс встаёт и плетётся на кухню, где видит стоящую у раковины недавно помытую кружку. Он даже не успевает нахмуриться, как слышит негромко хлопнувшую входную дверь, и, чертыхаясь, всё понимает.

Так Уилл Холстед уходит от Коннора во второй раз.

***

Боль от потери никуда не девается, но со временем притупляется — в большей степени этому способствует то, что Коннор с головой погружается в работу, даже больше, чем прежде. Повторившееся ночное происшествие заставляет задуматься: теперь это не кажется такой уж случайностью. Возможно, стоит поговорить с Уиллом и обсудить, что между ними происходит, но Роудсу почему-то не слишком хочется это делать. Холстед, судя по всему, придерживается аналогичного мнения, и ни разу не поднимает тему, даже когда они остаются наедине. Меняется только одно: Уилл почему-то реже смотрит коллеге в глаза, избегая его пристального взгляда.

Проходит время; в какой-то момент у Уилла появляется Нина, а у самого Коннора — Робин, и все мучившие Роудса сомнения и вопросы окончательно отходят на задний план. Жизнь снова течёт своим чередом, пока однажды утром Коннор не просыпается в своей постели с похмельем и понимает: вторая часть постели почему-то тоже тёплая, а Робин совершенно точно уехала на конференцию. Догадка кажется чересчур нелепой и даже немного безумной, но затем он различает в другой половине квартиры какой-то шум и тихонько встаёт, чтобы посмотреть на его источник.

Он крадётся мимо кухни, мельком скользя взглядом по опустевшим бутылкам и слегка морщится: такие посиделки определённо пора заканчивать. В этом Коннор убеждается и тогда, когда добирается до коридора и немного высовывается за угол, тут же прячась обратно: рыжая макушка, которую он успевает заметить, лучше всего говорит о том, кто его сегодняшний гость.

В спешке собирающийся Уилл его не видит и, тихонько накинув на себя верхнюю одежду, открывает входную дверь и выходит из квартиры. Коннор выглядывает из-за угла лишь после привычного хлопка и присаживается на пуфик со вздохом — он почти что отчаянно пытается вспомнить, по какому поводу они двое собрались выпить в его квартире в очередной раз.

Его не осеняет ни через пять, ни через десять минут, и Роудс в итоге только ругается себе под нос, проклиная рыжего врача, который неизменно сбегает из его дома. В нём вновь оживают прошлые сомнения: какого хрена они с Холстедом снова спят вместе, если у них обоих есть девушки?! Ответа на вопрос у Коннора, конечно же, не находится. Уныло возвращаясь на кухню, он снова останавливает взгляд на бутылках и усиленно старается убедить себя в том, что это ничего более, чем очередное помутнение.

Так Уилл Холстед уходит от Коннора в третий раз.

***

Коннор не знает, сколько это будет продолжаться между ним и Уиллом. Стоит им остаться наедине и напиться, как прошлые события повторяются: неважно, где они находятся вечером, утром двое неизменно оказываются в постели у Роудса дома. Несостоявшийся разговор нависает над ними обоими всё сильнее, однако ни один так и не решается обсудить насущную проблему.

Они друзья. У Уилла есть любящая его Нина, и он испытывает к ней те же чувства — в этом Коннор не сомневается, постоянно видя счастливую улыбку на губах Холстеда. Ну, а у самого Роудса была Робин — до тех пор, пока она не уехала в Миннеаполис, чтобы справиться с собственными проблемами. Без него.

И вот сегодня, после очередной смены Коннор проводит свой вечер в Молли, выпивая второй бокал виски и болтая с Антонио, Адамом и Ким. Где-то сзади устроились Джей и Хейли, оживлённо обсуждающие какое-то задержание, и при этом звонко смеялись. Коннор улавливает лишь редкие отрывки их разговора, особо не вслушиваясь, однако нетрудно понять, что случай, который они обсуждают, явно забавный, что кажется немного странным.

Спустя некоторое время двери бара открываются, и на пороге показывается хмурый Уилл, плюхающийся на сиденье около барной стойки рядом с ним.

— Тяжёлый день? — усмехается Коннор, подзывая Херрманна, чтобы тот налил другу выпить.

— Нина. Она меня бросила, — тяжело говорит Уилл, и его опущенный вид соответствует словам. — Она сказала, что для неё всё происходящее — слишком. Ей кажется, что работа для меня — всё и потому мы почти не видимся.

— Тебе же нужно выплачивать ипотеку, — пожимает плечами Коннор.

— Осталось только два последних платежа, — хмурится Холстед, чуть качая головой. — А после я хотел взять отпуск и куда-нибудь с ней уехать.

— А Нина об этом знает?

В ответ слышится лишь молчание, затем в ход идёт второй стакан виски. Через несколько минут к Уиллу подходит уже немного пьяный брат и, хлопая по плечу, желает хорошего вечера: сейчас он даже не замечает настроения Уилла. Попрощавшись, Джей покидает заведения в обнимку с Хейли — ну хоть одному Холстеду сегодня весело.

— Так, дружище, будем поднимать тебе настроение, — решительно заявляет Коннор. — Предлагаю купить бутылку виски и отправиться гулять по городу, чтобы нас слышали все.

Эти слова становятся отправной точкой: Коннор помнит, как они гуляли по Чикаго и весело смеялись; в какие-то моменты Уилл даже умудряется их сфотографировать, хотя Роудс совсем не уверен в хорошем качестве этих фотографий.

Итог у их новой попойки всё тот же: Роудс даже не помнит, как они добираются до его квартиры, зато помнит цепкие руки, снимающие его рубашку и с силой толкающие врача в его собственную кровать.

Наутро Коннора снова ждёт пустая холодная постель, похмелье и нечёткие воспоминания о прошедшем дне. Однако, привстав, Роудс неожиданно замечает кое-что ещё: на прикроватной тумбочке стоит бутылка воды, рядом с которой лежит пачка аспирина.

— Какая забота, — хмыкает Коннор, но таблетку всё равно пьёт, мысленно благодаря друга за порыв.

Дальше всё также идёт по нотам, словно заезженная песня: выходя на работу, Роудс видит Уилла, осматривающего очередного пациента, и понимает, что это уже какой-то замкнутый круг.

Так Уилл Холстед уходит от Коннора в четвёртый раз.

***

Коннор не видит Уилла уже очень долгое время — с тех пор, как тот попал под защиту свидетелей из-за своей работы на ФБР. Когда Холстеда похитили четыре месяца назад, Джею едва удалось найти брата, причём, не без помощи Роудса. Оказывается, в то время, пока Уилл находился на грани смерти, Коннор оперировал человека, который мог знать местоположение людей, удерживающих Холстеда.

Коннору пришлось остановить операцию: отчаяние в глазах Джея было слишком сильным, и он не мог это игнорировать. Да и ему самому просто очень хотелось видеть эту рыжую занозу в целости и сохранности, всё-таки Уилл — его друг. Хотя между ними произошло столько неоднозначных моментов, что в данном факте Роудс сомневался: а друг ли уже?

Работы меньше не становилось: он с командой в новой операционной спасает жизни, а Уилл всё ещё где-то далеко. Коннор не перестаёт спрашивать Джея о том, как продвигается следствие, при любом удобном случае: будь то в больнице, если привозят раненых с места происшествия, или при встрече в «Молли». Однако желаемого ответа пока что не слышит.

Джей понимает, что Коннор интересуется как один из хороших друзей, да и не он один — за Холстеда переживает практически всё приёмное отделение. Но Роудс заметно выделяется из всех этих людей: никто из них не был столь настойчив, как он.

После очередной тяжёлой операции Коннор, наконец, может отправиться домой; на дежурстве в гордом одиночестве остаётся доктор Бейкер, которой предстоит провести в больнице ещё несколько часов. Завалившись в квартиру, Роудс, даже не переодеваясь, включает футбол, наливает виски и почти что падает на диван, пытаясь расслабиться.

Когда первый тайм остаётся позади, он неожиданно слышит звонок в дверь. Коннор недоумённо хмурится: уже поздно, да и он никого не ждёт. С мыслями о том, что, возможно, кто-то просто ошибся квартирой, он направляется в коридор и, открыв дверь, застывает в изумлении: на пороге стоит не кто иной, как ухмыляющийся Уилл Холстед с опустошенной наполовину бутылкой виски в руке.

— Привет, Роудс, а я тут твой день Рождения пропустил. Решил вот отдать подарочек, — рыжий ухмыляется ещё больше, а затем просто целует Коннора, заталкивая его обратно в квартиру. Когда он умудряется поставить бутылку на тумбочку, стоящую рядом, Коннор не успевает заметить.

— Уилл, остановись! — шокированный, Коннор пробует отстраниться, но Уилл его как будто не слышит. — Ты сошёл с ума. И ты пьян.

— Джей говорил, что ты очень переживал за меня, — выдыхает Холстед, норовя прижаться ближе. — Так что заткнись, и давай продолжим. Я ведь так не отдал тебе подарок…

— Уилл…

— Просто замолчи, Роудс, не надо. Я скучал, — Холстед улыбается и снова целует его.

Коннор знает, что так нельзя; знает, что должен отстраниться. Но эмоции берут верх, и он отвечает. Роудс тоже скучал по нему — только сейчас он осознаёт, как сильно; также он осознаёт и то, что теперь им точно следует поговорить хотя бы утром. Потому что-то, что происходит в этот момент, вовсе не пьяный бред. По крайней мере, с его стороны.

Пока они перемещаются в спальню, Коннор мельком думает о том, что через несколько часов Уилл, может, разозлится на него, ведь Роудс просто не в состоянии это прекратить. Но это будет уже утром. Как и всё остальное.

Время пролетает незаметно; просыпаясь, Коннор чётко ощущает на себе чей-то взгляд. Он поворачивается на другой бок и видит Холстеда, уже одетого и стоящего в дверях спальни.

— Я знаю, что должен был остановиться, Уилл.

— Ты так ничего и не понял, Роудс? — немного нахмурившись, Холстед внимательно смотрит на него. — Я думал, это уже давно было очевидно.

Больше ничего не объясняя, Уилл разворачивается и уходит, оставляя поражённого глядеть на опустевший дверной проём.

Так Уилл Холстед уходит от Коннора в пятый раз.

***

— Ты должен был мне рассказать об этом!

Крики из ординаторской раздаются раздаются уже несколько минут, и работники приёмного отделения сразу понимают, кто там ругается: голоса Коннора с Уиллом в этой больнице знают многие. О причине спора догадаться тоже нетрудно из-за чересчур громкого «обсуждения»: Уилл только что узнал, что комиссия, через которую проходил Роудс, проводилась из-за смерти Шона Коркорана — человека, умершего после остановки операции во время похищения Уилла.

— Ты должен был сказать мне о нём! Нужно было найти другой способ! — Холстед продолжает орать на Коннора, невозмутимо сидящего на диване с кружкой кофе.

Роудсу не составляет труда догадаться, кто именно сообщил об этом врачу: доктор Бейкер всегда была очень болтливой. Теперь, именно с её подачи Коннору приходится смотреть на злость Уилла и ждать, когда себя изживёт, — больше ему ничего не оставалось.

— Он умер не из-за тебя, Уилл, — кажется, в десятый раз повторяет Коннор, делая глоток горячего кофе. — У него отказывали органы, было кровотечение в селезёнке. Твоей вины здесь нет.

— Ты так считаешь? — саркастично кривится Уилл. — Ты должен был мне сказать, что остановил операцию Шона. Ты и Джей. Вы должны были!

— Как и ты, когда влезал во всё это, — парирует Коннор, и Холстед раздражённо цокает. — Многие за тебя волновались, тот же Джей едва держался, чтобы не сорваться. И сейчас ты смеешь говорить о том, что мы должны были делать, а что нет?

Никто из сотрудников не решается зайти и прервать их, и ругань продолжается в том же духе. Пациенты, проходящие мимо, лишь странно косятся на звуки, раздающиеся из комнаты, но из-за плотно задвинутых штор что-либо внутри разглядеть невозможно.

Натали, Мэгги, Робин и даже пришедшая из лаборатории Нина какое-то время стоят около стойки медсестёр, хмуро слушая, как врачи спорят.

— Как думаете, долго ещё они будут ругаться? — интересуется Нина.

— Ну, рано или поздно Коннор не выдержит. А учитывая то, что между ними происходит, я ставлю на то, что он найдёт способ заткнуть Холстеда, — хмыкает Робин, вызывая у первой смешок.

— Они не разговаривали друг с другом с возвращения Уилла, — с сомнением глядя на девушек, высказывается Мэгги. — Я пыталась заставить их вместе работать во время дежурства Роудса, но всё бесполезно. Они только и делают, что грызутся.

— На всякий случай я попросила приехать Джея, — добавляет Нэт. — Как бы они там друг друга не разорвали.

Тем временем крики в ординаторской прекращаются, и следующее, что они, вздрогнув, слышат, это глухой удар, а затем ещё один. Они в испуге переглядываются, уже собираясь броситься за охраной, как, наконец, видят входящих в больницу Джея и Хейли, прибывших на подмогу.

— Джей, мы слышали удары, они уже дерутся, — перебивая друг друга, рассказывают полицейским девушки. — Помоги их утихомирить, чтобы не пришлось звать охранников и Гудвин не узнала…

Осознав тяжесть положения, Джей мигом бросается к комнате, и Хейли следует за ним: он резко распахивает дверь, однако представшая их глазам картина повергает в ступор. Холстед, впрочем, тут же облегчённо вздыхает, в то время как Хейли до сих пор не может отойти от увиденного.

Коннор, лёжа на диване, зажимает его брата, и они увлечённо целуются, даже не заметив, что уже не одни. Джей успевает разглядеть красное пятно на глазу брата и усмехается, а затем аккуратно прикрывает дверь.

— Всё с ними в порядке, — поясняет он замершим в ожидании девушкам. — Подрались, а теперь как ни в чём не бывало… Ну, вы понимаете.

— Наконец-то! А то сколько же можно было ходить вокруг да около, — с лёгкой улыбкой вздыхает Робин. — Даже отец ставил на меньший срок.

— Знаете, вся эта ситуация заставляет меня разочароваться в себе, как в детективе, — вдруг грустно поделился Джей. — А я-то думал, чего это Коннор так интересуется. Теперь ясно…

— Пойдём, у нас вызов, — махает рукой Хейли, направляясь к выходу. — Раз с твоим братом все в порядке, нам нужно дальше работать. И думаю, сегодня дома его можешь не ждать.

Вечером Уилл действительно не появляется: после окончания смены они вместе с Коннором уезжают к нему на квартиру. Разлепив наутро глаза, Роудс обнаруживает мирно сопящего рыжего рядом с собой и ощущает долгожданное спокойствие. Сегодня Уилл никуда не ушёл.

В этот раз Уилл Холстед остался с Коннором рядом.


End file.
